Growing Internal Darkness
by xXForeverShadowedXx
Summary: The Ultimate Life form had redeemed himself with the world when he showed that he was a force of Good. But when he comes in contact with some dark mist from a scepter during a rescue mission for Rouge that might change very soon...Sonic 06 AU. Rated T for Shadow's Swearing


**I only own the plot, nothing else.**

* * *

_'Damnit doctor! Now the damn staff/scepter will break!'_

After preventing Rouge's head making contact with that friendly cement people walk on could have given her major injuries. We looked up to see a dark purple electricfying energy surround the robots that were in a circular fashion. I walked over to retrieve the item, I was about to lift it until I noticed dark purple mist escaped it and began to destroy the robots as it passed over them. I was glancing over at Rouge, her position quickly changed to cautious, she then looked above me and gasped

"Shadow watch out" I followed where her eyes were looking at and before I had a chance to react I was being drenched with the dark mist. The pain was unbearable, it felt like a billion dozen needles stabbed into your skin going down to the bone. I was unable to keep myself from shouting in pain from all of this, my vision slowly began to be clouded with darkness with my eye's growing heavy...

"S..d.w!" I slowly began to gain consciousness, everything was still a blur. I could only make out a white person along with a few colors on it _'Where am I? What is it saying?' _I thought, I then saw a yellow blur next it, they seemed to be talking with one another. _'I want to know where I am at now! Damn it, I feel so useless at the moment. I let's see if I can move around...'_ I tried moving my hand, only to be greatly disappointed when I was unable to. _'Damn, I guess I can try getting my complete vision back as well with hearing.' _I then saw what I presumed to be a hand wave in front of my face

" .!" The white blur called out again _'Hmm, seems that my hearing is starting to come back.'_ I watched as the white blur went over to the yellow blur presumably talking "T..ls!.i...u.. ...t..he.. ..y.t?" _'DAMN MY INABILITY TO HEAR EVERYTHING!' _I was starting to get pissed. Pissed at the fact I cant hear everything. Pissed at the fact I cant see everything properly at the moment.

"Ro..e!..lm...m..own.. ...destroys...ab!" I heard something call out in distress. Possibly the White blur? _'I dont know where im at. For god know's I could be in the Doctors lab.' _Next thing I knew I was staring at a blue green blur. _'I should try to sleep. No point in staying awake when I can't be aware of my surroundings...' _I then closed my eye's. Listening to the sound's of the two blur's talking with each other, a few stray of different sounds to hopefully make me sleep.

_I then found myself in a dark area, darkness surrounding me without any light. I looked around and the area lit up a bit to give what seemed to be the ground and everything a purple tint to it. "What is this place?" I asked, my voice echoed across the area. I then sighed walking around what seemed to be the endless darkness until I saw something in the distance, a glowing purple chaos emerald. "A chaos emerald? Why is it here?" I asked myself. But nevertheless it was a Chaos emerald, I clicked on my hover shoes and dashed for it. When I got close, I clicked off my hover shoes and walked up to it and grabbed it. I inspected the dark purple gem. Normally Rouge would be doing this out of love for it, but something seemed off about it. Shrugging it off I pocketed it in my quills for safe keeping. _

"Tails! He's waking up again!" I groaned from the shout as I put my hand to my forehead. "Ngh. What happened?" I asked, confused with everything around me. "After that dark mist hit you shads, you passed out. I took you to tails workshop to see if the mist did anything to you" Rouge replied, I saw tails come up beside her. "Well I assure you that I am fine now." I tried sitting up, only to be smacked back with large amount's of pain.

"Listen shadow, Me and Rouge are going to pick up some parts for a scanner I'm working on to figure out what is wrong. So Sonic is going to watch and look after you while we are gone!" He announced with pride. "Yo Tails! You called for me?" _'Oh dear god...It has begun..' _Tails went out of the lab to presumably greet sonic. I Huffed in anger that the faker was going to watch me. _'The Ultimate Life form does NOT need a fucking babysitter! Especially if that babysitter is sonic!' _I glared at the entrance/exit to the lab as soon as I heard sonics footsteps.

"So Tails, your basically telling me to babysit the Ultimate Life form while you two are gone collecting parts?" Sonic looked like he was going to burst out laughing, I felt like punching the hell out of him at this point. Tails nodded in response as Rouge walked up to him "So why are you taking Rouge with you?! Why cant she stay here and watch me instead! She would be less annoying as the faker over there!" I shouted, making sure my point was made across. Seething with anger from the faker 'watching' me while their gone plan. Tails sweat dropped

"Well uh you see Shadow, Sonic broke my emerald tracker when he sat down on it in the tornado. Rouge is going to find a Chaos emerald so that the scanner will be able to run without issues and chances of it exploding when we use it." I glared at the faker from across the room when he started to walk over to me, at this point I finally had myself sitting up against the pillow I was given. "I told you I was sorry Tails! Anyways dont worry about me, Im sure my and Shads are going to have a blast." He winked while giving his cocky trademark thumbs up and smile.

Tails gave a worried smile before the two left, I glared at the faker. _'Damnit. If I did not feel so drained I would have chaos blasted his face off!' _The faker turned around and looked at me "So Shads what happened to you? Got your butt kicked by egghead?" he taunted me, I glared. I tried gathering enough energy to slap him for looking so stupid but I could not find it. I was still drained from sitting up, I just glared at him making it perfectly clear that I was getting pissed off with his antics already.

* * *

**How will Shadow deal with his 'Baby Sitter'? Find out later when I make Chapter 2!  
**

**R&R Please :3**


End file.
